


Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 1: A Gooey Group Hug

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: my day 1 Submission for the tumblr pokeshipping 2018 week.Theme is Misty in KalosThis may be canon to Worldmeld btwAlso, I should note that i am not bashing Serena here (not intentionally at least). The bit with Pikachu jumping on Serena is more of a joke thing that a DA friend suggested.I dont own anything
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Worldmeld [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Worldmeld





	Pokeshipping Week 2018 Day 1: A Gooey Group Hug

A Gooey Group Hug  
Johnnyd2

The air in Lumiose City was abuzz with activity. Standing amongst the crowds was an aspired Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, his faithful Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Standing alongside him were his traveling companions throughout his Kalos journey, the aspiring Pokemon Coordinator Serena, the Lumiose City Gym leader himself Clemont, and his little sister Bonnie. The group had stopped nearby a clearing to meet with a certain special someone who wanted to pay the raven haired trainer a visit. Ash then pulled out the pokeballs containing his current roster of Pokemon.

“Come on out guys!” Ash exclaimed as he let out the rest of his team. Coming out in file were Ash’s Frogadier, his Fletchinder, his Hawlucha. And his most recent addition, his Goodra.

“Now everyone, PIkachu here knows our guest, but I want you guys to give her a good ol fashioned Kalos greeting! “ The trainer explained to his team. Overhearing Ash’s words, Serena tensed up a bit, was this friend Ash spoke of a girl too? How long has Ash known her? Why would Ash take a break after his battle at the Lumiose Gym with Clemont like this to see this acquaintance? She got her answer sooner than expected.

“Hey Ash!” A familiar voice shouted. Ash turned to the source of the voice and perked up. Running towards the group was a redheaded girl with her hair in a side ponytail. She wore a blue white top with a bit of red underneath accompanied by a pair of similarly colored shorts.

“Hey Misty!” Ash stated in excitement. Ash’s Kalos team greeted Misty in unison alongside their master. Goodra however, was a bit shy at first. Bonnie and Clemont looked on and wave too as Serena just stood there. She had always thought of herself as the main girl in Ash’s life, or at the very least the first one. Was Ash hiding something from her? Before she could think any further, she was interrupted by an excited Pikachu leaping onto her head and from there inadvertently booping her as he leapt into Misty’s welcoming arms. The redhead cooed as she reacquainted herself with the electric rat.

“Awww, did my favorite PIka pal miss me?” Misty said as she cuddled the yellow rodent which nuzzled into her grip. Watching this, an idea shot through the impressionable mind of Ash’s Goodra, The Slug like dragon made its way in front of Misty and Pikachu.

“Umm, your one of Ash’s new pokemon?” Misty questioned. Before she could think on it much, the Cerulean Gym leader gasped in surprise as Goodra swept her and PIkachu up into a slimy glomp. Goodra nuzzled and rubbed its neck and head onto Misty as best as it could given its size.

“Your really affectionate aren’t you?” Misty said, not caring about the slime that was getting on her. Ash then stepped in.

“Goodra, I think Misty might want some space.” He tried to tell the dragon pokemon.

“It’s fine Ash!” Misty giggled as she rubbed Goodra’s neck, PIkachu joined in on the group hug too as he nuzzled into the purple dragons grasp. Looking over to its trainer, rather than put Misty down, Goodra lifted one of it’s arms and dragged Ash into the group hug. Ash and Misty just laughed as they were smooshed together alongside Pikachu in the slimy dragon pokemon’s embrace. Regardless of how Goodra’s hug felt, Misty greatly appreciated being close to Ash again, especially like this.

“So that's how you want it huh?” Ash stated as he petted Goodra back. Serena continued to watch on, Ash and Pikachu seemed to have their own bond with this “Misty”. Was it really that much closer than the bond Ash and herself had since the summer camp? Serena was snapped out of her trance by Bonnie squeeing.

“Their so cute! I gotta join in!” The blonde youth chirped as she leapt into the gooey group hug, cuddling with all those involved. Goodra was happy to oblige as the rest of the group just laughed, even Serena played along after a moment's thought. Regardless of what she thought of Ash and Misty’s relationship, She knew that someday, she would have a someone to call her own, just not necessarily Ash.

End


End file.
